lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke
Luke (known as Shane in the pilotask.fm/LostAndFoundMusicStudios. ASKfm (April 19, 2016). Retrieved on July 15, 2016.) is a singer, songwriter as well as an acoustic and electric guitarist. at Lost & Found Music Studios. He is the lead musician in the boys' band. Biography Before the Show Luke became the lead vocalist and guitarist in a band with James, Theo, and John. Season 1 Luke starts in Lost and Found when Leia asks Luke if he would perform a duet with her for he concert for the graduates. Luke agrees to singing this duet, only to discover that Mr. T takes it away because Leia could not write an original song. Luke brushes it off remembering the song he heard John writing for Michelle. He asks Mr. T in private if he could perform the song Broken by You instead as a solo. He devises a plan to get John on stage during the performance in attempt to get Michelle and John together. During the performance he gestures at John, but Leia misunderstands and welcomes herself onto the stage. Luke says that his plan failed completely and ends up telling Leia he didn't write the song at all. Afterwards, John and Luke are talking to each other when Michelle comes and John hides. Luke lies to Michelle, but Michelle comes back realizing John was there. Later we found out they told Michelle that John wrote the song for band mate Theo. Personality Luke is extremely passionate about music and the band, and that he is driven to be successful.The Permanent Rain Press Interview with the Cast of Lost & Found Music Studios. Youtube (March 11, 2016). Retrieved on March 12, 2016. Luke's only passion is music."Day After Day (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on March 12, 2016. Luke is also extremely oblivious, seeing as he is completely unaware of Leia's blatant crush on him and is also unaware of Maggie's crush on him too. Physical appearance Luke is short in stature. He has light skin, brown eyes, and light brown hair that is in a swept left side part. Relationships Leia Leia has a blatant crush on Luke throughout season 1 (and season 2). During season 2, Luke starts to develop romantic feelings for Leia; resulting in Luke singing a song to Leia, after which they kiss and become an official couple. John John is Luke's best friend. They are very close and confide in each other. The two are happy to help each other when one is in need. Maggie Maggie and Luke appear to have a relatively close friendship with each other, to Leia's dismay. He allowed her to take a picture with him even though he has a policy against that. Maggie has said that she and Luke click really well together"All About the Music (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on April 13, 2016. and Maggie soon develops feelings for him."Freebird." Wikia. Retrieved on April 13, 2016. However, Luke has very romantic feelings towards Leia, as revealed on the last episode of Season 2, where they kiss. Appearances Season 1 *"Lost and Found" *"See Through Me" *"Play the Record" *"Heart & Soul" *"Invincible" *"All About the Music" *"Day After Day" *"Dancing in the Rain" *"Heart Shape" *"Freebird" *"Sunrise" *"Callin' Callin' Part 1" *"Callin' Callin' Part 2" Season 2 *"Sweet Tarts" *"Rhythem in my heartbeat" *"Wondering" *"Take Control" *"Hit My Heart" *"How Far We'Ve Come" *"Last Shout" *"Take You There" *"Let It Go" *"Faling For You" *"You Could Have It All" *"The Sound Of Change" Quotes Gallery Notes References Category:Characters Category:The Next Step Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Guitarists Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Lost & Found Category:Lost & Found Music Studios Members Category:Featured articles Category:Season 2 Characters